


Yours

by Selana



Series: Lover 100 stories [8]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: lover100, F/M, Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is Eric's, but he is hers just as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: this is set in the book verse, somewhere after "All together Dead"  
> Prompt: Yours - #69 of the lover100 challenge  
> Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the characters and don't make any money from this  
> Notes: Thanks to my beta Holly

Eric knew he was possessive, he just couldn’t help himself. But with Sookie it was different somehow, he didn’t just want to keep her for himself, every time he said ‘mine’ he was thinking ‘yours’ as well.

He wanted to belong to her just as much as he wanted her to belong to him and him alone. He’d never felt that way - no, that wasn’t true, but he hadn’t felt that way for a very long time.

His gaze travelled over her sleeping form, relaxed, secure in his arms, a small smile on her face as if she had a pleasant dream. Had he ever really told her how much she meant to him? Could she feel it in their bond? He wasn’t sure, hoped she knew, but he couldn’t tell her, didn’t know how.

At least not when she was awake.

“My lover, I would do almost anything for you, I’m yours and yours alone.” He whispered into her ear, careful not to wake her up. “I probably love you more then I should, you are so important to me. I’m afraid I put you in too much danger with my love.” He sighed. “And I really shouldn’t worry about you that much, it’s distracting me from dangers to myself, my child, my business. But I can’t help it, my heart belongs to you.” A strand of her hair had fallen over her face, with a soft touch that was barely there, he pushed it aside. 

One last time he inhaled Sookie’s scent, to take it with him, then he left her alone in bed to hide in the secure space underneath her closet for the day. Today he wanted to be close to his love, see her immediately after waking up, even if it meant he’d have to hurry back to Shreveport to be in time for his meeting with Victor.


End file.
